Keladry's Embarrassment
by TouchingDarkness
Summary: Lady Kel is on the road again, heading home to Corus after the events of Lady Knight. Tired and alone, she has a few mishaps on the way home. ?/Kel. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own this! This plot is actually similar to an adventure of Alanna's in book4, but I am merely borrowing it. I am not making a profit from this. Warnings: Romance suitable for all Summary: Kel goes riding, meets someone unexpectedly, and is surprised several times over Rated G, one-shot, plz read and review  
  
Let the story begin...  
  
KELADRY'S EMBARRASSMENT---  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was beyond exhaustion. As her faithful mare Hoshi rounded the bend, the 19-yr old found herself lulled to sleep by the soft clip-clop of the horse's hooves. She had been on the road for a fortnight now, returning from the Scanran border. She was well within the territory of Tortall now, and could afford to relax a bit. Kel had only recently been relieved of the command of a refugee camp, and now had time to return to the Palace to laze. As Hoshi steadily trod the well-worn road, Kel's eyes grew heavy... Wham! Kel had collided painfully into a tree branch hanging across the road. Her bottom and saddle parted company and she landed heavily in the ditch on the roadside. Groaning, Kel stood up, face beet-red with embarrassment that she would not normally show. This, however, was different; she was coated in mud on the roadside! She hurriedly grabbed Hoshi's reins. The mare was staring at her rider in great surprise –what had the silly girl done now?- as she flicked her ears back and forth. "Not a word," Kel warned the horse, "Don't say a word". In the distance, Kel heard thundering hooves and hid behind her horse, facing the road and shading her eyes from the afternoon sun. The other horse slowed, then stopped, but Kel still couldn't see the rider's face. The horse looked familiar, though... "Well, Lady Kel," a familiar voice chuckled, "I do find it unfortunate that a certain Meathead isn't here to see you are human, after all!" Kel glared at the figure, wishing he would dismount so she could kick him. "Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle," Kel said formally. Her friend dismounted from the saddle, laughing. "If you ever tell anybody I fell from the saddle into a pile of mud, I will have to hurt you. Badly," she informed him.

"Now, is that nice?" Dom enquired, "I won't tell if you won't," he said, still grinning.

"Tell what?" She frowned. "This," he said, and kissed her. Suddenly he released her, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Kel," he murmured, "I shouldn't have done that". She stared at him in open shock. Kel had honestly thought that while she had more-than- friendly feelings for him, he felt their relationship was strictly as friends and comrades. "I've missed you Kel," he whispered, running a finger softly down her cheek. "I've missed you too," Kel said hoarsely. Dom let his hand drop, surprised, then smiled tentatively. Dom leaned forward a second time, and kissed her gently. "Sorry to interrupt," came a voice familiar to both. Raoul of Goldenlake moved out of the sun, grinning broadly. In their preoccupation neither Dom nor Kel had heard his stealthy approach. Both blushed when he announced, "I wondered why Dom here wanted to ride alone." He smirked, "very suspicious, that. So I came to investigate".

"Sir," Kel began. Raoul shook his head at her, grinning evilly, "I don't think either of you realize you're still holding hands!" Dom looked down in surprise while Kel glared at her former Knight-master. They dropped hands. "You'll only confuse her if you do that," scolded Raoul. Kel and Dom both stared at him incredulously. All we lack now is Lady Alanna or Neal riding up, Kel thought furiously. As though summoned, the clip-clop of hooves announced the arrival of the other Lady Knight of Tortall, and her ex-squire Nealan of Queenscove, Kel's best friend of 9 years. "What have we missed?" Asked a familiar drawl, "Surely not..."

"Shut it Meathead," snarled Dom. Alanna snickered from behind her hand and both she and Neal turned to Kel with a grin. "Anyone else coming we should know about?" Kel snapped, once against crimson with embarrassment.


End file.
